thesecretshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Stole Switzerland?
'''Who Stole Switzerland? '''is the second episode of the Secret Show. It premiered on January 20, 2007 along with the previous episode; The Secret Thing. Fluffy Bunny Show Sweet Little Granny opens her show and begins to sing her song. Several generic U.Z.Z agents sneak into the scene wearing large bunny costumes, hopping along to the Fluffy Bunny Song. A few seconds later, the agents take the bunnies and fly off on their jet-packs. Agent Ray (who's wearing pink bunny ears) tells Granny his tagline- "Sorry Sweet Little Granny, but this Time-slot is needed urgently". He then hooks granny's chair with a crane and the slot is cleared. The Secret Show The episode begins with Anita and Victor snowboarding, chasing some sort of purple ship along the snow-dunes. After Professor Professor calls to check on their progress through Victor's phone (annoyed that they have yet to catch the flying ship), Anita get's an inch away from grabbing on. Slightly too short of a reach, the ship flies off while Anita and Victor also fly... down a large cliff. Luckily a large snow-pile breaks their fall, but they find themselves in France; despite the fact that they were snowboarding in Switzerland a few moments ago. Looking above, the duo sees that Switzerland, as a country, has levitated overhead and towards Russia (which is also floating above them). Anita and Victor attempt to slow the country from knocking into each other, but it was in vain. The countries were never shown crashing (due to the switching of scenes), but it could be assumed so. The next scene goes back to UZZ; in their theater/presentation room (which is shown for the first time in the cartoon), as Professor Professor shows the chronology of the world's countries levitating and beginning to fly over space (within a week's time span). Victor and Anita are alerted to a sighting of another purple ship, which they now identify being the cause of Earth's gravity being stolen. To try and discover how, why, and where the gravity thieves are going and doing, Anita was able to steal a handheld invention from the disguised perpetrator. When Anita and Victor return to the base, they meet and give Professor Professor the gizmo in his laboratory (which is also it's first showing in the cartoon). After examining the device (as in testing out it's gravity-manipulation on Victor), they conclude that it's a Gravity Grabber; and that they had been using the device AND the purple ships to steal the gravity from Earth. Once they make this discovery, they meet up with Changed Daily in the briefing room. After revealing his name of the day to the trio (Lammy Whammykins), he reads the letter sent to him by the World Leader; pleading for the U.Z.Z agents to return Earth's gravity back. Victor and Anita then follow another lead, a bunch of the tankers that they had been chasing are preparing to leave the Earth's atmosphere. The duo are able to sneak onto and then inside of one of the tanks (which nearly crush them to death, do to the concentration of gravity). They land on Mars... and after some investigation, find the martians that had stolen the gravity to host 'falling down' parties. A catastrophe then strikes, as the Earth's countries are following the stolen gravity all the way to Mars. The Martians are at first reluctant to give the gravity back (even going as far as to mess with Victor in the process), but ultimately help both Victor and Anita in collecting the stuff when items from said countries begin to fall on their planet. After several minutes, the duo lead the Martians towards Earth, restoring the Earth's gravity and placing the Countries back where they belong. During the ending brief that Lammy Wammykins gives for the success of their mission, Professor Professor uses the Gravity Grabber (that he kept) on him, spinning him around clock-wise; ending the episode. Trivia * The Secret Thing can be seen flying towards the screen when the scene pans to Professor Professor and Lammy Wammykins floating inside the U.Z.Z base; * A Fluffy Bunny can be seen when Anita and Victor first encounter the Martians, where it falls down along with the Martians after Victor confirms why they stole Earth's Gravity. One can also be seen at the end of the episode, on the top of Anita's chair. * The Secret Number is 6371, and appears as a boulder that crashes onto Mars. * This episode marks the first appearance of U.Z.Z's presentation room, which allows all members of U.Z.Z context of the occurring episode's plot. It also shows Professor Professor's lab for the first time. * The World Leader is also first mentioned in this episode, implying that the world is run by a monarchy, though this is merely implied. It also reveals that Lammy Wammykins and the World Leader are on familiar/friendly terms with one another, and that the World Leader will rely on U.Z.Z when it comes to global threats.